(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to liquid crystal displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal displays having improved alignment layer drying characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The commonly-found liquid crystal display typically consists of a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates.
By applying voltage to an electrode formed on a display panel including the substrates, an electric filed is generated in the liquid crystal layer. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined under the influence of the generated electric field, so as to display images by controlling the polarization of incident light.
One type of liquid crystal display employs a plurality of microcavities, where a liquid crystal material is injected into the plurality of microcavities, thereby forming the liquid crystal layer. A conventional liquid crystal display employs two substrates, but this technology forms constituent elements on one substrate, which enables a reduction in weight, thickness, etc., thereof.
However, the manufacturing process for such microcavity liquid crystal displays includes the steps of injecting an alignment material into the plurality of microcavities, and then drying the alignment material before liquid crystal is injected. In the process of drying the alignment material, a phenomenon in which the dried alignment material is agglomerated occurs, thus a light leakage phenomenon, a transmittance-deteriorating phenomenon, etc., is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.